


Breaking and Fixing

by Dreamofshadows



Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angry Park Chaeyoung, F/F, Fluff, Kintsugi, Lisa and Chaeyoung Bickering, Lisa and Chaeyoung Make Up, Lisa is a Jerk, Seulgi talks some sense into Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Lisa is a jerk, especially to Chaeyoung.The reason? Chaeyoung makes it easy to forget past hurts, something Lisa isn't yet ready to let go of.But she can try.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004592
Kudos: 21





	Breaking and Fixing

**Author's Note:**

> After finding out that she has fire powers and was the host for a powerful and potentially evil fire god (Hanaju) the divine partner to Jennie's water goddess (Taeyeon), Chaeyoung was moved to Jennie's palace and started training with Lisa to hone her powers and control them without letting herself be possessed by him.
> 
> Stuff to keep in mind:
> 
> Seulgi, Joy, Yeri and Wendy had been part of Lisa's crew during their time of piracy at sea. They stayed with her when Lisa was made the captain of the military squad.
> 
> Lisa had previously acquired a curse.
> 
> Despite her fire powers, Chaeyoung loved the sea.
> 
> The dynamic between Lisa and Chaeyoung is rocky.

"You are just the worst, I swear," Seulgi declared as they emerged from the stables, squinting against the glare of the sun. "What even possessed you to break her bowl? Don't say for laughs again, that doesn't even make sense!"

Lisa groaned. "Look. Just because we're...on amicable terms with each other doesn't mean we're gonna be best buds and hang out and let her plait my hair with flowers or whatever."

"Absolutely, but it didn't warrant you to make her cry."

"Is it my fault she's such a crybaby?"

"You were one too. I distinctly remember—"

"Shut up," Lisa sighed. She leaned back against the stable door with eyes closed, basking in the morning sunlight as Seulgi joined her as well.

"You should apologise," Seulgi said at length. "You know she can just blast you to the sun if she wanted? Her fire power is no joke."

"Have you become her defender or something?" Lisa asked petulantly, eyes still closed. "I don't have to apologise to anyone for anything. She was being a prick so she got what she deserved."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Lisa said exasperatedly, folding her arms as she kept her eyes resolutely shut. "I don't care about some stupid bowl or stupid Park."

Seulgi shook her head, disappointed.

"Look Lis, you're my captain and everything, but I can't stand you when you're being like this. That girl is just as unhappy as you are cooped up in here. Try to make her life a little easier, yeah? After all, you owe her for giving you a new lease on life with your curse going on. So try not to be such a brat anymore than you really need to be."

Seulgi straightened up. "Catch you later, but you had better make it up to Chaeyoung by then or we'll be having words!"

When silence reigned once again in the courtyard after Seulgi's steps faded, Lisa opened her eyes, sighing softly to herself.

She wished Seulgi hung around for longer to keep her guilt at bay but knowing Seulgi, this was exactly the reason why she left Lisa to her own devices: so that Lisa would stew in silence and realise just what a big jerk she was.

Lisa raked a hand down her face, groaning in exasperation.

_Stars, she really was a jerk._

This trait seemed to amplify around Chaeyoung, now more than ever after that day at the beach when Chaeyoung helped Lisa understand the true meaning of the curse.

Something about seeing Chaeyoung's smile at her made Lisa's gut hop about like a bunch of rabbits took up residence in her belly and to her horror, she almost smiled back at her ward. When Chaeyoung had moved some distance away, Lisa slapped herself hard.

This wouldn't do! She'd lose her hard-earned reputation if she started beaming like the bloody sun! Nobody would take her seriously anymore.

Lisa couldn't fathom why Chaeyoung thought everything was going to be any different now. Just because they had sorted out Lisa's understanding of her curse didn't mean anything else had to change—they were still Lisa and Chaeyoung: one a disgraced former war hero and pirate captain; the other a girl apparently hosting a potentially dangerous mad god with fire powers and held in high suspicion. 

Nobody really approached either girl except for Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa's four former ship mates namely Seulgi, Yeri, Sooyoung (nicknamed Joy for her bright outlook on just about anything) and Seungwan (she sometimes went by Wendy).

Chaeyoung was still an infuriating and obstinate little brat who complicated Lisa's life when she just wanted to slink away in the shadows and avoid people.

Lisa saw no necessity for change—she still arrived late to Chaeyoung's training regularly, just to watch Chaeyoung fume. She still enjoyed watching Chaeyoung dance around in rage, throwing a royal tantrum every morning because Lisa bunked off her training. And she actually rather enjoyed bickering with Chaeyoung because unlike other people, Chaeyoung didn't back down and kept up well with her. Lisa even admired Chaeyoung's sharp wit and sassy comebacks.

Chaeyoung was perhaps the only person that didn't avoid her and instead actively searched for the belligerent captain to drag her out for fire training. Lisa had to admit it was surprisingly pleasant having Chaeyoung searching for her since it boosted her ego a lot. 

She enjoyed hearing Chaeyoung yell for her, her powerful voice ringing out on the palace grounds several times throughout the day while Lisa lounged in a new hiding spot, usually a tree. And Chaeyoung looked rather cute pouting and huffing, little flames emanating from her mouth and nose as she puffed and dragged her cumbersome hanbok on her quest to get her training partner.

Chaeyoung also looked cute when she ate—the few times she wasn't glowering at Lisa from across the table she would actually show her appreciation for the food by doing happy little wiggles with every bite or sip. And she even thanked the servants and sent her compliments to the cook. Fowl and kimchi dishes seemed to be her absolute favourites.

Lisa also liked watching her when she was quiet, gazing longingly at the sea from the bay windows as she summoned little fire spirals and watched the smoke drift away despondently towards the ocean on the breeze. 

Such times Lisa could almost understand Chaeyoung's melancholy—they were both free-spirited and sea-loving, and this sense of freedom had been taken from the both of them due to some circumstance or other.

Chaeyoung also had calligraphy lessons with Jisoo, and Jisoo was recently teaching her some history. Lisa knew because she hung around, always hiding of course, but she was curious to see how Chaeyoung would hold up against Jisoo's barrage of of information because Jisoo was known to go overboard with her reciting of ancient mouldy texts. Lisa was impressed to observe Chaeyoung absorbing it all attentively like a sponge and even answer back correctly whenever Jisoo questioned her, even weeks later.

Her ward was no empty-headed pretty face with fancy fire powers, that was for sure.

Lisa suddenly realised her mouth was hurting from stretching too widely into a broad grin and she quickly slapped herself in the face, wiping off her smile.

 _By the nine-tailed fox, what in heavens was happening to her?_ If somebody glimpsed her smiling like this, she'd never live it down.

Maybe this was the reason why she acted so mean to Chaeyoung earlier, Lisa reflected. Maybe this was why she had to fight so hard not to mirror Chaeyoung's smile as the girl beamed.

_What had changed? Why did it feel like Chaeyoung replaced the sun when she smiled now?_

She didn't want smiling to become a habit—people would think she had finally lost her marbles. And since the reason behind her smiling seemed to be Chaeyoung, she concluded that she must discourage Chaeyoung from getting too friendly and giving her more opportunities to make her smile.

Lisa felt the urge to quench the fire before it started blazing and burned her down.

In the morning they had started cordially enough but when Chaeyoung commenced her practice, Lisa reverted back to her pre-revelation approach as she criticised Chaeyoung, saying meaner and meaner things just to annoy her ward.

Chaeyoung took it all in with gritted teeth and a curt nod.

The last straw happened when Lisa was talking with Seulgi at the stables and Chaeyoung showed up with a timid smile, holding a pair of rather rough, misshapen pottery bowls covered in shiny lacquer with wonky markings on it.

She presented one to Seulgi and one to Lisa.

"Thank you," Seulgi said politely, taking it without much thought.

"What's this?" Lisa asked suspiciously, turning the bowl in her hands. "I never saw such ugly craftsmanship in my life. Whoever you bought it from conned you well and proper, princess."

Chaeyoung set her jaw. "I made them. I was working on them since weeks ago with Kibum in the forge. They're...gifts..." she trailed off, head bowed as she fidgeted. "I wanted to give you all some token of my gratitude for welcoming me here and taking care of me. So I made one for you two and one each for Jisoo, Jennie, Joy, Yeri and Seungwan."

"Awww Chaeyoung, that's sweet!" Seulgi gushed, "this will look very nice for a fruit-holder...or even rice! I'll have my rice in it. Thank you."

"I wrote out the names on the side in hangul see?" Chaeyoung elaborated further. She frowned. "The writing's a bit wonky but...well, it's my first time."

"It's the thought that counts," Seulgi said warmly. "Thank you so much Chaeyoung, it's very sweet of you. I'll cherish this."

Chaeyoung beamed, only for her smile to fall clean off her face when Lisa scoffed and said: "Well, I certainly don't need an ugly bowl that might crack if I so much as put water in it. I doubt how much you did it correctly, even if Kibum was supervising you. And since when did you include me in your thoughts?"

Chaeyoung balled her fists at her side. "Since unfortunately you're part of my daily life, jerk, I figured it would be rude to skip you. But maybe I should have done so in the first place."

"Please, you would have saved me the trouble of beholding this eye-sore." And so saying Lisa let slip the bowl from her fingers. It smashed into five pieces on the ground at Chaeyoung's feet, who stood very still.

"Oops," Lisa said nonchalantly, "I have such butterfingers."

Chaeyoung burst into angry tears, hiding her face in her hands as she tripped and stumbled out of the stables.

Seulgi rounded on Lisa in disgust. "What's the matter with you?! Did you have to be such a jackass in front of her?"

"I...I didn't...it was just for a laugh..." Lisa stammered. She shook her head, her eyes falling to the broken pottery on the ground. "Why...why does it matter? Why is she crying about some stupid bowl?..."

"She slaved away for goodness knows how long, trying to make something to the best of her ability and gave up her free time to do it. She even made one for you, jerk." Seulgi sighed, combing her hair in frustration. "Honestly, Chaeyoung is too nice. And you're too selfish and busy wallowing in self-pity to notice how much you're hurting other people."

Lisa rolled her eyes and made her way out of the stables with Seulgi following close behind, still clutching her bowl.

"You're the worst, I swear...."

"I get it, I get it," Lisa sighed now, done with her reminiscing. "I'm a worthless, gutless piece of jerk, a bastard...name it, I'm it."

When she fell silent again, she remembered the shards still lying on the ground and immediately stood up to go pick them lest the horses hurt their hooves if they step on them.

Lisa easily gathered the pieces, allowing herself just the tiniest smile when she noticed Chaeyoung had written her whole name: 'Lalisa' instead of just Lisa. When she assembled the bowl again, with its curiously misshapen dome now accentuated by the ugly cracks, Lisa felt a stab of guilt.

Seulgi was right. 

They were both unhappy but unlike Lisa, Chaeyoung was being the bigger and better person. Although she had raged and sulked like a sullen child in the beginning, she had now settled and made friends with everyone in the palace and generally got on well with everyone. The servants had gotten used to her more and greeted her warmly, although still wary.

Lisa? They avoided her like the plague.

And she preferred it that way. When people liked you, they start to expect things. And Lisa didn't want that responsibility, thank you very much. She was already saddled with babysitting Chaeyoung, although all things considering, it wasn't so bad as it had been in the beginning.

 _You owe her for giving you a new lease on life,_ Seulgi had said.

Lisa sighed for the umpteenth time and collected the shards in her arms. _How could she make it up to Chaeyoung now?_

Absent-mindedly watching golden shafts of sunlight fall through the cracks in the wooden walls, Lisa suddenly had an idea.

>>>>>> (rosie being sad in her room and crying)>>>>>>>

A few days passed and Chaeyoung continued to ignore the arrogant captain, still hurt over Lisa's ridicule. She knew the bowls were lumpy and far from being the work of a master but she had hoped Lisa would appreciate the gift as the others had.

Clearly that was too much to expect. Why did she ever think it would be a good idea anyway?

Maybe thinking that their relationship had improved after their discussion at the beach was an error on Chaeyoung's part. People do not change overnight. Why did she think Lisa would drop her surly facade and start behaving a little more...kind?

Chaeyoung sighed as she moved to the window, savouring the early morning rays caressing her skin as she splashed water on her face.

Another day of ignoring Lisa awaited. Her pride still stung with Lisa's insults and besides, it saved her the energy of chasing after her disagreeable guard—she was training just fine by herself.

She gave a little scream when an arrow whistled cleanly by her ear and thudded into the wooden pillar next to her.

_Was the palace under attack? How does she raise the alarm?_

Heart pumping in her chest, Chaeyoung conjured a fire dagger in her fist, pleased with how advanced she had become with her range of fire weaponry before cautiously inching closer to the window.

Her jaw dropped when she spied Lisa waving with a grin from the bushes below.

Lisa had never, NEVER, come to Chaeyoung of her own volition. Chaeyoung always had to seek out Lisa herself.

"What on earth...? Lisa you nearly hit me!" she yelled, startling the birds in the nearby trees.

"Ssshh not so loud princess, you'll wake up the dead, it's still early," Lisa smiled. "And I'm sure I didn't even come close to hitting you, I was aiming carefully."

"Whatever," Chaeyoung scoffed. "You can bunk off, I don't want to see your face ever again—"

"Not even if I say we can bunk off to the beach for the whole day?"

"Not even if—wait what?" Chaeyoung's eyes grew round as Lisa chuckled.

"If you'll do me the honour of accompanying your humble servant," Lisa did a dramatic bow, "I am formally requesting you to run away to the beach with me."

Chaeyoung blinked. "Eh?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Let's just ditch training and go swim, princess, I know you miss the sea. I do too."

Tempted, yet still doubtful, Chaeyoung asked: "But...Jisoo...and Jennie...they don't know...I have to get permission..."

"Seulgi is gonna cover for us," Lisa assured. "Everything is taken care of. All I need is your word."

"Why...why are you doing this?" Chaeyoung said suspiciously. "Why go to all the trouble? You don't care a jot about what I do. Why risk getting in Jisoo's bad books for breaking her command?"

They weren't allowed to skip the training regimen Jisoo set Chaeyoung because she urgently needed to hone her power and learn to control it as the imminent threat of war threatened to explode on their heads.

Thus, she wasn't allowed to stray far from the palace for now, until she had properly learned to harness her fire skills. 

Too many outside forces were eager to get their hands on Chaeyoung once they realised her location—it was decidedly dangerous. The last time she went to the beach Jisoo had sent Joy, Yeri, Seulgi and Wendy to accompany them but thankfully Lisa had for once proven thoughtful and asked for the quartet to wait for them some distance away, to give them privacy.

Lisa was silent for the longest time until she finally shrugged. "Well if you're going to be a sissy, I don't mind. I'll just go back and sleep some more. See ya later, princess!"

"Stop calling me that!" Chaeyoung groaned as she came to a decision. The day looked to be bright and sunny and hot. A day at the beach sounded heavenly and even if she had to go with the person she currently disliked the most then so be it. She could just ignore Lisa, the other girl was just chaperoning her anyway.

"Lisa! I'll go with you!" Chaeyoung whisper-yelled at the departing captain's back.

Lisa turned around with a smug grin that Chaeyoung immediately wanted to smack off. 

"That's what I thought."

>

It was strange, riding behind Lisa, the person she detested the most right now, who stomped all over her pride and dignity as she was swept away from the palace on the back of Lisa's trusty steed, Leo.

She had to hold on to Lisa's waist (at first she refused but after a stern admonition regarding her safety, she reluctantly obeyed because Lisa was actually speaking sense.) Thankfully, Lisa made no suggestive remarks—in fact she didn't speak or remark anything at all, except for a quick glance over the shoulder to check on her.

Chaeyoung didn't mind much though. She and Lisa were ignoring each other, anyway.

It was strange, yet somehow comforting that Lisa went to such lengths to take her out for the day.

Their getaway went unhindered—no guards came thundering after them, no annoyed Jisoo or concerned Jennie called after them. The gates were empty of patrolling guards and Chaeyoung soon realised why when she spied Seulgi at the doors, saluting Lisa.

"Manoban, bring her safe!" Seulgi called after them.

"Upon my honour!" Lisa answered back as they galloped past.

Chaeyoung's giddy excitement multiplied as the breeze whipped her cheeks rosy red.

"Princess, think we could make it to the beach before the sun crests?" Lisa asked over the thundering hooves.

"Is...is it safe?" Chaeyoung asked hesitantly. She had seen Lisa and her steed gallop so fast they rushed by in a storm of hooves and mud.

She was startled to feel Lisa's rough hand settle on hers.

"Just hang on tight, grip Leo tightly with your knees and close your eyes," Lisa said softly, almost inaudibly. "I promise, I won't let you fall. Enjoy the ride."

With a click of her teeth and a low whistle, Leo's ears flattened against his head and he leapt forward, galloping faster and faster as though the weight of the two girls he carried were nothing.

Chaeyoung couldn't help it—she laughed, enjoying the rush and thrill of speed as the landscape around them shifted and bounded along with them.

She couldn't as yet ride a horse and when she did, she could only manuever it at a walking pace. But this was amazing—she was enjoying every second as they left behind the palace and daily grind and rules and propriety and demure discussions with bigoted, misogynistic councilmen.

Holding on tightly to Lisa, Chaeyoung felt as if she were flying towards her freedom.

>

"Good swim?" Lisa asked as Chaeyoung finally emerged from the sea, hair sopping wet but clothes entirely dry. "I see you learned how not to set your clothes on fire."

"Yeah," Chaeyoung said smugly, "once I learn how to dry my hair, I'll..." she faltered, searching for something to retort with. "I can fight Jennie without getting wet at all!"

"That'll be the day," Lisa said neutrally as she checked her line. "Ah, finally! Your splashing didn't scare away our lunch, thank goodness!"

"I wasn't splashing," Rosé said with great dignity, "I was _diving._ And what about you, how was your swim?"

She had asked on reflex, not because she really cared, but the muscles on display beneath the fluttering thin undershirt Lisa had on as she dried in the sun left little to the imagination. They were too distracting.

"Oh, asking about l'il ol' me, I am so lucky," Lisa snickered. "Don't you worry your pretty little head now, princess. You relax, I'm preparing us lunch. Today is about you, not me."

"Why?" Chaeyoung asked naturally.

Lisa stilled then shrugged. "You like the sea so figured you'd like a break."

"And you tagged along because you like pissing off people and skipping on your responsibilities so why not kill two birds with one stone and have a free day at my expense when I get in a row with Jisoo for listening to you?" Chaeyoung said in one breath.

Lisa gave a tiny smile. "You know me well, princess."

Chaeyoung frowned when Lisa bent over the fresh fish she had caught with a small knife in hand as she cleaned it.

She had expected for Lisa to protest or fire back some smart retort but nothing of the sort happened. Chaeyoung shrugged but decided not to pursue the matter further and instead enjoy the fact that Lisa seemed to be on somewhat agreeable terms with her today and she was going to make the most of it.

Besides, the sea had been a wonderfully relaxing for her, especially underwater where it was cold and soothing. She remembered all the times she used to run on the surf with other children her age and her brother.

"Alright then Chaeyoung, do your thing. You can have this, it's the biggest and you probably have worked up quite an appetite by now," Lisa said, startling Chaeyoung out of her reverie. "I'll take this one. Make it medium rare please."

Out of spite, Chaeyoung almost scorched Lisa's helping of the fish but decided against it when she realised the captain had silently reserved the larger fish for her while she took the smallest fish for herself.

"Lisa, but...won't you be hungry?"

Lisa smiled. "Don't you worry princess." She reached behind her and brought out a bulky pack, rummaging through it as she started to bring out items.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened as Lisa started carefully laying out dishes and and baskets in between them.

"So I told Cookie about our outing and she served up a feast. Please don't turn up your nose and let all this lovely food go to waste, at least out of respect for Cookie." Lisa finished nervously.

"As if I would ever," Chaeyoung said in awe. Her mouth watered as her eyes feasted on the delicious array of kimbap, rice, kimchi, soup and steamed vegetables and sauces on display. The heady aroma of food was all Chaeyoung could smell and mixed with the ocean's distinctly salty tang, she felt quite drunk with happiness.

"But...why...all this?" Chaeyoung waved her hands at the dishes spread out on the table cloth on the sand.

Again, Lisa avoided the question. "Just eat and enjoy princess. Would you mind heating up some dishes though, I think they'll be better warm."

Chaeyoung didn't have to be told twice—she picked up the nearest bowl of rice and concentrated heat into the palm of their hands. But as she focused, Chaeyoung trained her eyes on the bowl in her hands.

It looked familiar...

She gasped and nearly dropped it upon recognising _her_ bowl, although it was slightly different than the bowl she had given Lisa. This one was still intact, now with fine golden threads filling the cracks, making it even more beautiful and erasing the flaws simultaneously.

But it was undeniably the bowl she had gifted Lisa and the one Lisa had mocked—the hangul, although slightly shifted, still showed Lisa's full name, Lalisa.

"What is the meaning of this, Lisa?" Chaeyoung said at last. "You won't get away from this one. Why are you doing all this?"

Lisa bit her lip, bowing her head. "I...I...have you ever heard of the term _kintsugi_?"

"Kitsune?"

"Kintsugi," Lisa said more clearly. She took the rice bowl, dumped the contents into another container and then held it up for Chaeyoung to see. "It's...it's the art of repairing broken objects with gold dust or lacquer..."

She sighed, holding on to the bowl tightly. "Chaeyoung I...I...I wanted to apologise. For breaking your gift. I'm a...jerk."

"We established that ages ago," Chaeyoung said, not allowing herself to be swayed by a few words.

Lisa went on, fiddling with the bowl. "I'm...not sure why I did this. Or why I brought you out today. But maybe...I thought I could make up....for being so horrible to you. I'm sorry. And I know I'm the last person to be doing this but, Chaeyoung I...I hope you can accept my sincere apologies and regret for making your life at the palace harder than necessary."

"What's the catch?" Chaeyoung said flatly. "Why are you grovelling in front of me? Out with it."

"Nothing," Lisa said quietly. "I suppose...I saw the error of my ways. And I want to fix...my behaviour around you."

"Hah! As if," Chaeyoung sneered.

Lisa didn't say anything else merely continued to play with the edges of the bowl.

"Let's eat," she said at last. Chaeyoung watched her put the fixed bowl away back in the pack.

They settled to eat, with Chaeyoung wordlessly heating up dishes and passing them to Lisa as they ate in a tense and suffocating silence beneath the awning Lisa had put up.

Chaeyoung's conscience got the better of her as she finished her meal and brushed the crumbs and stray pieces of rice from her lap, deciding that maybe, she had been too quick to pass judgement.

Sure Lisa had been incredibly rude to her but that didn't warrant Chaeyoung turning down her first ever apology out of spite and superiority.

Lisa had been judged and avoided ever since she showed up again, much like she was. And although yes, she hadn't made Chaeyoung's life easy, Lisa had her moments when her kindness, selflessness and bravery would shine before being quickly hidden behind layers of armour again.

Chaeyoung wanted to see more of that noble side that Lisa seemed so bent on eliminating from people's memory.

Seulgi had spoken about Lisa's exploits and how she looked out for her crew. 

Both Jisoo and Jennie recalled fond memories of their childhood; with Jisoo being so incredibly vulnerable and her stoic voice wavering when she spoke of Lisa's betrayal but then praising her for being so respectful and obediently carrying out what was asked of her with dexterity now that she was back.

 _It's as though she wants to encourage people to shun her,_ Chaeyoung thought on sudden inspiration, _as though Lisa actively wants them to avoid her and make her the scapegoat. Because she blames herself each time and thinks she deserves it. She hasn't forgiven herself._

She glanced at the quiet captain who had lain back on the sand with eyes closed to nap, a frown etched in her brow.

"Lisa?" Chaeyoung said softly, afraid the captain had already fallen asleep.

"Yes, princess?" Lisa immediately sat up, alert as she glanced around. "Is everything alright? Did you see anyone?" Her hand had already gone to her sword at her side, which she never left out of sight, no matter if she had taken off most of her clothes.

Chaeyoung smiled, heart warming at Lisa's concern. "No no everything's fine. I just wanted to say...I forgive you."

Lisa stared at her, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for being so hasty in my judgement, thinking you had some ulterior motive," Chaeyoung confessed. "Thank you for your apology and for all the trouble of fixing my bowl and bringing me out here." She smiled gently at Lisa as she laid next to her on the sand. "But don't think you're getting off easy on everything else. If you really want to show me you're sorry and you want to fix what we have...then act like it. Tomorrow, don't make me come yelling for you. Deal?"

Chaeyoung watched, mesmerised, as Lisa's mouth slowly stretched wider and wider until she was grinning.

"Deal." Then softer, "Thank you for not giving up on me, Chaeyoung-ah."


End file.
